


Eye For An Eye

by unimooseaday



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimooseaday/pseuds/unimooseaday
Summary: When a sorcerer in the woods has a strange connection to Merlin, Arthur's world is turned upside down.





	Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-write of a fic I did back in 2014 back when I sucked. I suck less now and I still fancy the idea so I figured I would re-work and re-post!

It was a rare occurrence that Arthur left Camelot without Merlin. There had been strange occurrences in the woods surrounding the city in the past week and Arthur had felt the need to investigate himself, suspecting it to be sorcery. His band consisted of him and a few knights, nothing extravagant, and Arthur had decided they should split up to cover more ground before nightfall. 

It was pure chance than that he should run into such a precarious situation alone. He happened upon a woman, obviously being harassed by a pair of men who had a significant upper hand on her. What kind of king would he be to not intervene. It was an unfortunate circumstance that the larger of the two had landed a damaging blow on Arthur’s leg early on in their fight, giving him a strong disadvantage for the rest of the fight. Just as it seemed he would lose, the man’s sword raised above his head and his own weapon gone from his grip, his attackers flew back hitting the ground with a fatal thud. 

Arthur looked to the tree line behind him, frantic at the blatant use of magic when he was in such a weakened state. A young man stood there, maybe Arthur’s age, with dark hair and tanned skin. His cloak was obviously druid, and the exposed triskelion tattoo on his raised hand further pointed to his heritage. 

“You….” Arthur couldn’t think of a heroic retort, to shocked. 

“Yes me.” The man replied, tossing Arthur his sword with a tone of disinterest Arthur had only seen Merlin use. “Don’t make me regret saving a Knight by saying something stupid”

“Why would you” Arthur asked, pulling himself onto his feet as best he could with his injured state. 

“Save a Knight of Camelot? A man who has hunted my people and burned people I loved? Who knows.” The man was obviously aggravated, but despite his clipping tone he grasped Arthur's arm, hoisting him up and walking him to sit against a tree. Examining his wounded leg, the man continued. “Maybe it’s as simple as respect for a man who would go outnumbered to save a common girl in the woods, despite his class. Maybe I’m just feeling brash today, wanted to risk my life on something. You won’t let me burn, will you? As a sign of good faith?”

Arthur was quiet, letting the man look at his name in silence. He didn’t quite know what he would do. This man was obviously goodhearted, despite his violent magic and corrupted gold eyes, and was currently patching up his wounded enemy. It was in this moment he wished Merlin was here, his insight into the grey moral ground the Druid people presented was a blessing Arthur often overlooked. He didn’t need Merlin here to know what he would say though, that this man did not deserve to burn. Despite what Arthur's late father would say. 

“No” Arthur responded after a long while. “I won’t let you burn.”

“Well thanks for that Sir. Knight. We should get somewhere safe, it will be dark soon and I can’t imagine your ready to walk back to Camelot on this leg.”

It was almost suspicious how caring this man was being. Despite his crass language and obvious distaste for almost all Arthur's morals. After helping Arthur limp to his site, the man prepared him a sleeping mat and dinner, beyond what pure kindness called for. 

“What’s your name” Arthur asked, a first step into this man’s puzzling behavior.

“Caro.” The man said, not looking up from his bowl. “And yours Sir. Knight?”

“Arthur” 

There was silence for a moment. “Well fuck me than, there wouldn’t happen to be a Pendragon tacked onto that would there? Of course, my damn luck.”

There was a strong silence. Not quite awkward but the animosity stood strong despite there situational truce. In his actions and mannerisms Caro almost reminded him of Merlin. He was the only other person Arthur knew to start a fire so remarkably fast, and saving enemies in the woods was a classically dangerous Merlin move. Arthur shifted, moving to better see his injured leg. Caro had done a substantial job of wrapping it, the pattern of the bandage similar to the way Merlin does it.  
Perhaps the Druids had more influence on Ealdor than originally thought. 

As he leaned over his shirt, as loose as it was tied on this hot night, allowed for a small amulet Arthur wore to slip into the open. It was a gift from Merlin on his name day some years back, he had made Arthur promise to not take it off. 

Caro froze as he saw it, his hand reaching for the pot hanging in the air. 

“Where did you get that?” He hissed, voice violent and cold. 

Arthur responded just as harsh, immediately defensive. “My manservant if you must know. It is not very expensive, or tasteful for that matter, but he insists I never take it off. I believe it to be some farmers trick for warding off spirits. It shouldn’t matter to you.”

Caro scoffed, anger flaring up in his eyes. “I can’t imagine the royal family you belong to has any kind of good. Stealing wards of the innocent corpses you burn for your own safety.”

“I told you this is from my manservant’s rural whims, I dislike that your implying we execute anyone who hasn’t moved against the crown!” 

Caro lunged forward yanking Arthur forward by his shirt, branding a knife. “Shut your God damn mouth you royal prick” Arthur fought back, not needing both legs to beat someone in a fight this close to the ground. They scuffled for a moment, Arthur grabbing to disarm and Caro trying to get a good stab in. 

Arthur ended up on top, panting down at Caro. The knife now in his hand and pushed against, ready to slice as Caro had threatened to do to him. But something stopped him. Maybe it was the tiny voice in the back of his mind, that sounded suspiciously like Merlin, telling him not to. 

Maybe, it was the fact that he had a sorcerer pinned down, with no plan of escaping him. Maybe it was the tears, the steady flow that only came from a man who was truly in pain. 

Or his words. His horse voice raw from the screaming and crying shouting up from the ground. “Just do it. Kill me. Isn’t that what you do to sorcerers. That’s what you did to him. He was so innocent, so kind. He was the reason I saved you! Because I knew that even though he’s dead he would want everyone else to live and see their life bloom! But you were the bastard that took it from him! His life his chance to have kids and a wife to be happy!” 

He continued to shout but Arthur heard none of it. He was thinking of all the men and women who had seen put to death, the ones he killed. How many of them had someone like this, someone who would be so broken when they died? And he thought of Merlin. Who would stand up those destined for the pyre. Even if they were guilty of magic, just because he said everyone deserved a fair trial. 

Arthur straightened up, casting the knife aside.

“Maybe I know someone like that too” Arthur said, “Someone who wants everyone to be happy.” 

Caro looked up at him with his puffy eyes and darkened expression, not quite buying his sympathy but resigned.

“What was his name?” Arthur asked, “The sorcerer who I killed?” 

After a moment Caro answered, in a whisper so quiet Arthur thought he was hearing it wrong, but there was no mistaking the name that left Caro's mouth. 

“Merlin”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to here what you guys think! Please comment! 
> 
> I'm not even sure if Merlin is even a thing but it's been on my mind a lot lately so.


End file.
